marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Closed Beta Build 1.0.2470.0
Closed Beta Build 1.0.2470.0 - May 17, 2013 Content Additions New costumes added to the in-game store: *Spider-Man Big Time *Spider-Man Big Time (Green Variant) *Spider-Man Sensational mm Content Changes Character Changes *Black Widow: Renamed ‘Widow's Bite’ to ‘Stinging Shot’. *Black Widow: Removed knockdown from Widow's Kiss and added damage over time. *Black Panther: Black Panther's Ultimate 'Panther God's Gift' can no longer be interrupted. *Daredevil: 'Restorative Trance' can now be interrupted. *Deadpool: Reduced the amount of health regained from using 'Get Better Fast'. *Deadpool: Reduced the rate at which health is regained via 'Superior Healing Factor'. *Hawkeye: 'Destructive Volley' now deals more damage and the arrows will now pierce targets 100% of the time. *Scarlet Witch: 'Ruinous Tempest' no longer has a duration and can be toggled. This power will now reduce Scarlet Witch's max spirit by 40 and now has a damage synergy with 'Chaos Tempest'. *Wolverine: Reduced the rate at which health is regenerated via 'Healing Factor'. UI/Usability Changes *Medals and medallions have switched inventory icons, with medals now being silver and medallions being gold. *There is now a teleport to party members feature, right-click a party member portrait to select the menu option. *The bodyslider will now display a cooldown timer and return location. *Improved visual appearance of NPC chat bubbles. *A confirmation dialog is now shown when attempting to donate items that you have purchased through the in-game store to a Vendor or Crafter. *Added additional tutorial notes in the Raft. *You will no longer receive a chat message when another player adds you to their friends list. Other Changes *Fast lunge powers now feature a small hidden cooldown. This is designed to be long enough to prevent you from queuing it up, but not long enough to prevent back-to-back usage. *Pressing the Shift key will no longer stop movement powers. *Restructured flow of Taskmaster Video mission so you need to return the video to an NPC. *The Latveria and Hydra Island travel NPCs in Helicarrier have swapped positions. *Iron Man's Mark 1 armor now has unique VFX for flight. *Some heroes who do not primarily use physical damage will not no longer receive bonuses to it as a Weapon Affix. Enemy Changes *Enemy health has been reduced globally. *Bosses and some enemies have been granted resistance to charm effects. *AIM Soldier projectile speed has been reduced. *Flying enemies are now immune to knockup, knockback, and knockdown effects. *Mercenary Marksman enemies have had their damage reduced. *Enemies in PVP will now drop orbs 100% of the time. Kingpin Boss Battle *Elektra's health has been reduced by 40%. *Elektra now buffs her allies' move speed by 50% and attack speed by 40%. *Bullseye's health has been reduced by 40%. *Bullseye now slows nearby player movespeed by 50%. *East River enemies summoned by Kingpin will now drop orbs in order to assist with the fight. Bug Fixes *Fixed the ‘never-ending damage-over-time’ issue, when certain enemies are defeated with exactly the right timing. *Players will no longer auto-party upon entering Treasure Room instances. *Pets can now be summoned in social hubs. *Fixed an issue in which Ultimate Power ranks were reset with the use of a Retcon Device. *Fixed an occasional issue where your inventory items would not appear with and with a bome to kill *Fixed an issue where normal experience and rested experience will display incorrect values. *Fixed an issue in which your hero could never resurrect another hero. *All Heroes in PvE endgame / PvP will now have appropriate overhead health bars. *Fixed an issue where boosts could stack when used in different zones during the same play session. *Items that grant +1 to all powers (or a category of powers) will no longer apply to powers you have not actually spent a point in. *Fixed some erroneous levels for select enemies. *Fixed an issue in which you could cancel resurrecting another player, but they would be automatically resurrected regardless. *Fixed an occasional issue where certain NPCs would not appear or disappear properly after using Story Warp. *Fixed an issue where low obstacles would block jumping powers. *Fixed an issue where some sound effects would loop until the client was restarted. *Scarlet Witch: Fixed an issue with Ultimate Power, where some enemies would not be affected. *Damage Over Time effects applied by some projectile powers should now properly apply damage with bonuses. *Rocket Raccoon: Time Dilator should now work as described. *Fixed an issue that could cause certain auras to last indefinitely on party members. *Fixed a bug where Spawners were spawning in all directions for Aquatic Assault event. *Powers that move the character are no longer affected by attack speed bonuses. *Captain America: Fixed an issue where Quick Block would block multiple hits within a given time. *Hulk: Fixed a bug where Hulk’s Unbridled Rampage increases spirit cost instead of decreasing it *Hulk: Ultimate Power (Meteor Strike) tooltip now shows correct cooldown info. *Hulk: Ultimate Power (Meteor Strike) is now interruptible by left-clicking or activating another power. *Hulk: Fixed an issue where Hulk's Anger (Secondary Resource) would not add damage to Hulk's powers as stated in the tooltip. *Fixed various animation bugs during certain animated NPC sequences. *Fixed an issue in which the LMB and RMB power fans were not accessible while the powers menu was open. *Fixed an issue where toggled auras were not having any effect after entering a hub and then heading back to the combat area. *Fixed an issue where PVP Defenders were unable to be killed. *Fixed an issue where enemies in PVP were not leashing properly. *Fixed missing sound effects for Cable's Viper Pulse Cannon power. *Made adjustments to the login screen so that it would appear properly in 1080p. *Storm: Freezing Tempest should no longer stop applying slow to targets lingering in the effect beyond the scaled up duration. *Fixed an issue that can prevent certain press-and-hold style powers from correctly orienting towards the mouse cursor. *Gorgon Medal will now correctly display a red dot for enemies on the minimap. *Hand Ninja champions in the Hand Tower are now marked as Elite enemies. *Cooldown tooltips have been added for Cyclops, Captain America, Rocket Raccoon, and Scarlet Witch's Ultimate Power. *The UI will now display the correct icon for crafted potions that have been used. *Fixed an issue in which summoning Groot would leave the green "pet ring" effect once the summon had ended. Known Major Issues *Daily Quests are currently turned off. After Doom is defeated, PVP and purple endgame terminals are still available! *Some single target projectile power do not damage destructible objects properly. *Teleport to Party feature currently does not work. *Those using a vertical resolution of 720 (such as 1280x720) may have issues equipping powers. *Thrown objects such as Captain America's shield or Daredevil's billy club may not return to their user with some powers. *Placeholder power icons remain for Cable, Jean Grey and Rocket Raccoon. *Social UI: Friends that are online can show up as offline. *Tooltips may not always match power names. *Players can no longer attempt to revive other players if they are interrupted. *Some load ‘hitching’ may be experienced. *Spider-Man: Ultimate Power will crash the game, including for anyone who sees the effect. Do not use! *Punisher: When firing Rifle Shot at an adjacent target, two hit VFX show up. *Hawkeye: ‘Nullifier Arrow’ VFX continue to show indefinitely. *Hawkeye: Wave of Arrows does not function as described. *Bajillion Entertainment instance currently has no enemies inside. They’re all working on a game. *Exiting some instances spawns the player at the start of the PCZ mistakenly. *Story Notification constantly interrupts Dr Doom Phase 3. *Ben Urich disappears from Avengers Tower after story warping. *Client may crash when fighting in Ruined Projects. *Seemingly infinite Raptors will spawn during the Raptor Survey Station instance. Category:Patches